Secrets and Lies
by kay1017us
Summary: This is based upon two fictional characters. They thought they had the ideal marriage until one fateful day..
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This is the first story in a series of stories that will use the same characters. I plan to change some of the characters and where they live. However, the core of the characters will stay the same.

Christien (Chris) Smith – 60 year old, movie producer/writer, husband of Bella, father of Zak, Birthplace: Sydney Australia, Home: Paris, France

Isabella (Bella, Izzy) Smith – 40 year old, actress/writer, wife of Chris, mother of Zak, Birthplace: Buffalo, New York, Home: Paris, France

Zakery (Zak) Smith – their 10 year old son

Jean – Isabella's sister

Bill – Christien's younger brother

Suzy – Johnny's wife, former friend Bella's, friend of Chris

Johnny – Suzy's husband, former friend of Chris, friend of Bella

Annie – Suzy and Johnny's daughter

_Background Information_

Chris is a hugely successful movie producer. Neither he nor Isabella has ever been to college. They both came from poor backgrounds. Both sets of parents are dead. They live in Paris, France to escape the media attention of the US. Chris tries to avoid the spotlight. They're not a typical Hollywood couple – both are well-grounded, avoid alcohol and drugs, and are very down-to-earth. Isabella's career took off after she and Chris worked on their first movie together.

Disclaimer - Any relationship to actual people and events is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1 - Unwelcome Surprises

April 2008 - A beautiful spring day in France.

"Izzy, I'll go and get the mail. Keep working on the new script!" Chris said as he kissed her on his way out.

"Love, you're such a taskmaster", Isabella says as she's working on a new script for their new movie. It had been almost 5 years since she had released a new movie and she was getting that feeling to start making movies and entertain her fans again.

Meanwhile, Chris went to get the mail. There was an envelope addressed to Chris from an unknown person. Usually, Chris would just throw it away, but something told him to open the letter. Chris opened the letter and it said "A wife for a wife..."

Paris, France Present Day, Isabella's House

Isabella was setting by the fireplace looking at list of possible producers that Luke Lewis had provided for possible replacements for Chris. She thought back to that spring day when her world had came crashing down....

_Her friend Irene had come running to Isabella to tell her that she caught Chris in a compromising position with Suzy. Of course, she told Irene there was no way that Chris would do such a thing to her. She confronted Chris and he admitted that he wanted out of the marriage. He couldn't look her in the eye when he told her that he and Suzy had become more than friends. So, she took Zak and ran to Buffalo._

She and Chris hadn't talked much since that fateful May day - just about Zak's custody and that he wanted her to file for divorce. Every time he talked to her, he seemed so cold and distant. He went out of his way to avoid her. When they did come face to face, his beautiful blue eyes were cold as ice. When she came back to France, Chris avoided her like she had the plague. He was warm and loving with Zak, but he had built up a brick wall when she was around. She had tried going on a trip with Johnny to shock Chris and get some kind of reaction out of him, but what he told the tabloids that he didn't care if she dated other men. It had broken her heart more (if that was possible). She had tried dating other men, but they weren't Chris. She didn't understand how this could have happened to her and Chris. Why had it gone wrong? 

Suddenly, there was a knock on Isabella's door. She walks over to open the door.

"Hello. Who are you?" Isabella says as she opens the door.

"Are you Mrs. Chris Smith?" Says the man in a thick Russian accent dressed in black.

"For another two weeks, I am."

"Good, may we please come in?"

"No," Isabella says as she starts to close the door. She has a weird feeling about these guys. Ted (her German Shepherd) comes running to her side on instant alert.

"Oh, yes, you'll let us in", the man says as he forces the door and he and his four companions enter the house. Ted goes crazy and attacks the men. The men shoot the dog in the head....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Unwelcome Guests**

Yes, I thought that it might help, too. Since there doesn't appear to be a logical explanation out there, I thought I'd attempt to write one. This story is a little dark, so if you guys like, I can write a lighter story.

Later that Day - Isabella's House

The men forced their way into Isabella's house.

The one that appeared to be the leader said "Ivan, go and search the house. If there's anyone else here, bring them in here". Ivan and two other men go to search Isabella's house.

"What's going on here?", Isabella asks the man.

"You'll find out soon enough", the man says as he grabs her and handcuffs her.

"If you're going to kidnap me, I've got lots of money and I can pay you", Isabella says.

"My dear, I don't want your money. I want your life". The man says to a terrified Isabella who is thinking thank God that Zak is with Chris.

Same Day - Chris's House

Chris was staring out the window, when Suzy stepped into the room. Suzy and her daughter had moved in with him after he had blown Isabella's world apart.

"Chris, when do you have to drop Zak at Isabella's?"

"Tomorrow night"

After the split, getting more than ten words out of Chris was like a miracle.

"When can Annie and I move out?" asks Suzy.

"When I tell you that you can", Chris says.

The phone rings. Chris answers the phone and talks to the man in Russian. Chris hangs up the phone and turns around to leave the room.

"Chris, who was on the phone?", asks Suzy.

"Nobody important. Can you please watch Zak tonight?", asks Chris.

"Sure, no problem".

Chris goes upstairs and changes from his blue jeans to a black sweater and black pants. After changing his clothes, he heads to the garage. In the garage, Chris picks up a black duffel bag and heads for his BMW SUV. Once in the BMW, Chris grabs his cell phone and calls some one. No answer. Next, he heads for Isabella's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A Shocking Revelation**

Same Night - Isabella's House

"Ivan, go outside and patrol the grounds. Gregory, go in the bedroom. If he appears, don't kill him."

Ivan goes outside to patrol the grounds. This leaves Isabella alone with the leader and his man.

"Why do you want to kill me? I don't even know who you are", Isabella says.

"My name is Dimitri and your husband murdered my wife! I've waited over 30 years to return the favor!", The man says with lots of rage and hatred.

Isabella is totally stunned. Chris a murderer? However, he did cheat on her.

Same Night - Outside Isabella's House

As Ivan is patrolling, he doesn't hear a man approach him from the back. The man grabs Ivan and splits his throat. The man takes Ivan's body and hides it.

Next, the man approaches Isabella's house. He uses an infrared camera to see movement in Isabella's bedroom. He approaches the house from the back entrance and picks the lot. He silently makes his way through the house to the bedroom and slowly opens the door. He takes his silencer out and shoots the other man in the head. Finally, he exits the house.

Same Night - Isabella's House

A knock at Isabella's door. Dimitri grabs Isabella and takes her to the door. He orders her to find out who is at the door.

"Hello, who is at the door?" Isabella asks.

"It's Chris, may I come in?"

"No, I don't want to talk to you," Isabella says. Dimitri tells her to let Chris in, so Isabella lets Chris in. Isabella and Dimitri back away from the door.

"Mr. Smith, so nice you could enjoy the party that I have arranged. Should I kill your wife now or should I wait?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you give her the gun and she can shoot me herself? I'm sure that she'd love to kill me." Chris casually walks in the door and steps over the dog's dead body.

Dimitri takes Isabella over to the couch and makes her sit down.

"No, I think not. I think that she would grab the gun and shoot me."

"What is going on here?" Isabella asks as Chris comes closer to Dimitri and her. She notices that Chris's eyes are cold as ice and if she's not mistaken she sees death in those eyes that used to look at her with such love.

"Chris, did you really think that your supposed affair and elaborate plans would stop me from killing your wife?" Isabella gasps. "Isabella, in the words of one of your movies, "Don't Be Stupid".

Chris looks over the situation. He knows that he can kill Dimitri and his friend before they harm Isabella.

Dimitri grabs Isabella and puts his gun to her head. "Tell me, Chris, can you pull out your gun and make a perfect shot? Can you risk killing your lovely wife?"

Chris pulls out his gun and takes aim at Dimitri. "The man who has killed so many men, women, and even children can't take one simple shot?" Dimitri says trying to taunt Chris.

Chris drops his gun in frustration. "Damn you, what do you want? Let her go and I'll do whatever you want."

"Igor come over here. In order to save your wife you must first kill Igor."

Igor is over six feet tall and a large bulk of a man. He and Chris begin to fight. Chris kicks Igor in the stomach and Igor his Chris in the head. The men are involved in an intense fight to the death.

"See Mrs. Smith what you have married? Chris's quite the killer, isn't he?" Dimitri says as Chris gets Igor in a neck embrace and breaks his neck. Isabella stares at the fight in total disbelief. She can't believe that she's just seen her 60 year old husband take down a much younger man. What the world has he been eating, Wheaties?

"Now, what's your next command?" Chris says.

"I'd love to tell you to kill your wife, but I want that pleasure. So, come here and stand in front of Isabella and I. Drop to your knees and put your hands behind your head. As you die, I want you to imagine what I'm going to your wife. I know many ways to torture people, especially a woman" Dimitri slowly lowers his gun to Chris's head.

Chris looks up into Isabella's eyes and says "Izzy, I'm so very sorry for all of this mess". He puts his head down as Dimitri begins to pull the trigger.

Chris executes a move with his legs and knocks both Dimitri and Isabella to the ground. Chris is quickly on the offensive and attacks Dimitri with murder in his eyes. Chris grabs Dimitri around the neck and grabs a syringe from his pants. He injects Dimitri with the fluid.

"Now tell me who else knows that I'm the wolf? Is there anyone else after my family?"

"No one else knows. There is no one else after your family".

"Good. Dimitri I want you to think of this as I choke the life out of you: I'm going to kill your child, your grandchildren, your brother and your sisters", Chris says as he kills the man.

Isabella just stands there in stunned disbelief with her mouth wide open.

Chris grabs his cell phone and calls someone to come clean up the mess. He grabs the handcuff keys from Dimitri's dead body and unlocks Isabella's handcuffs.

"I'm very sorry about all the mess. I've contacted someone and they'll be over to clean up the mess"

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"No, there's no reason to call the police", Chris says.

"Ah... What happened here?" Isabellaa sks.

The door opens and a beautiful thirty-ish blonde woman enters.

"Tina, you're a little late!" Chris says.

"I was watching you. You had the goons well taken care of. Did you tell your wife the truth?"

"No, plan B is still on," Chris says.

"Chris, you're either a fool or a coward."

"Who are you and how do you know my husband?" Isabella angrily asks.

"I'm just a friend and we're not friends with benefits. Although, if you don't want him, I'd like to try him out for at least tonight. You know what they say about men after they've fought - all that blood lust turns into a lust of a different kind. Well, Mrs. Smith can I borrow your husband for a night full of passion?"

"Tina, enough!" Chris shouts at her.

"No, you can't have him! At least not until I figure out what the hell just happened here!", Isabella shouts at the woman.

"Izzy, I think it's best if you come home with me tonight. You can sleep with Zak. He'd really like that"

Chris takes Isabella back to her house and tucks her in with Zak. Zak wanted Chris to join them, but Chris declined.

The Next Day - Chris's House

Chris comes in to get Zak ready to go to school. Isabella is trying to wake up.

"Go back to sleep. I'll take him to school. Everything I did, I did it for you. Izzy, I love you, goodbye." Chris says as he kisses her goodbye.

Isabella wakes up and looks for Chris. However, he's nowhere to be found. She goes downstairs and turns on the TV...

_"Late breaking news. Chris Smith, estranged husband of Isabella Smith, was in a car accident this morning. After he dropped his son off to school, his car collided head on with another vehicle. His BMW burst into flames. A body was found in the car and dental records will have to be used to confirm his ID. We assume that Chris Smith has been killed in the accident. Stay tuned to further updates..."_

For the second time in 7 months, Isabella's world fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Terrible Accusations**

Chris's House

Isabella couldn't believe her ears. Chris dead? Her first thoughts were that she had to get to Zak. As she was about to leave, the door opened.

"Isabella, if you tell anyone about what happened last night, the consequences will be quite deadly. Your son, sisters, and brothers will be killed. Do you understand me?" asks Tina the blonde woman from last night.

"Ah... Yes. Do you know what happened to Chris?" Isabella asks.

"No", says the blonde woman.

"I need to get to my son", Isabella says.

"Here's my card. If you need anything, please don't hesitant to call me", Tina hands Isabella her business card.

The business card says, "_Tina Wilson, Executive Account Manager, Zomba Records, London etc..._"

"And please remember, not everything is at it appears", Tina says as she leaves Isabella.

Luckily, for Isabella her car was in the driveway of Chris's house. Isabella gets into her car and wonders about the weird Chris and even more strange cryptic message. As Isabella goes to Zak's school, she passes by the accident scene. She sees a body bag and wonders if Chris's inside the bag.

Zak's School

Isabella arrives at Zak's school and runs into the school.

"Zak, there's something I need to tell you. Your father has been in a horrible accident." Isabella grabs Zak and hugs him as she tells him this news.

"Mom, are we going to go to the hospital to see Dad? Is he alright?"

"We'll go to the hospital. I don't know about Dad", Isabella says as they get ready to leave the school.

Two French police officers are waiting outside for Isabella.

"Excuse us, Madame. Are you Mrs. Chris Smith?" asks the officer.

"Yes", Isabella says.

"We'd like to talk to you alone, if we may?"

"Sure. Zak why don't you wait in the car for me?" Zak goes to Isabella's car.

"Your husband was in a terrible accident this morning. The man driving the car didn't survive. Can you please come to the hospital and identify some of the personal remains?"

"Sure." Isabella says as she thinks of the joke that fate has pulled on her once again. She's lost both her parents and her husband to car accidents.

Isabella gets into the car. How is she going to tell Zak that his Dad is dead? Her pain is twofold - her pain for herself and her pain for Zak.  
Zak notices that his Mom is shaking and tears are rolling down her face.

"Is Dad okay?" Zak asks.

"I don't know", Isabella says. She very carefully leaves the school and heads to the hospital. When Isabella arrives, the policeman directs Isabella to a private lounge. Zak stays outside with one of the officers.

Paris, France Hospital

"Mrs. Smith, we found this gold band on the man's finger. Is it your husband's?"

The man hands Isabella a gold band. There is an inscription on it that says "Izzy & Chris, 4ever Dec 31 1993". There is also a watch and keys.

"Oh my God, everything belongs to Chris. May I keep his wedding band? May I see him?" Isabella says.

"I'm sorry, but we can't release his personal defects. There was a fire and its best if you don't see the body." The officer tells her.

"We will try to use dental records to reach a positive identification, but due to the condition of the body it may take a couple of days. Also, we have witnesses that report your husband getting into the BMW SUV at the school. All the evidence that we have indicates that your husband is dead."

Isabella is in total shock. At the same time, her cell phone begins ringing. It's the boss of the studio – Isabella decides not to pick it up. Her cell phone begins to constantly ring and she shuts it off.

"Can you please bring my son in here? I have to tell him about his Dad." The officer brings Zak in and leaves Isabella alone with him. Isabella goes to Zak and embraces him.

"Little love, this is the hardest thing that I've ever had to say. I'm sorry, your dad didn't make it."

"No, my Dad isn't dead!" Zak screams at her.

"Zak , I know how you feel and you're in denial. I lost both my parents at the same time."

"No, you don't know how I feel! It's your entire fault that Dad has left us! Dad wouldn't cheat on you and you should have realized it! I hate you, I wish you were dead!!" Zak screams at her.

"I think we should go home now," Isabella says. Zak couldn't have said anything that would have devastated her more than those words.

"I want to go to Dad's house. I want to be with Suzy and not you!" Zak says.

"We'll go to Dad's house and get your clothes, but you're coming home with me. I'm your mother, not Suzy!" Isabella shouts at him.

Chris's House

Isabella and Zak go to Chris's house and she orders him upstairs to get his clothes. Isabella runs into Suzy.

"Isabella, I'm so very, very sorry about Chris", Suzy says.

"Did you screw my husband? I'm in no mood for games and I want the truth!" Isabella yells at her.

"Well, since Chris is dead, I guess it no longer matters. I promised Chris that I wouldn't tell you the truth. I swear to you on Annie's life that I never had sex with Chris", Suzy says to her.

"Why did Chris want me to think that you and he had sex? Why did you lie?"

"I have no idea. Johnny and I were already in the process of getting a divorce. In my past, I was a stripper and I was a drug addict. I was terrified that Johnny would find out about it and I'd lose custody of Suzie. Chris found out about this and told me he wouldn't say a word and he'd make sure Johnny never found out about it. So, I agreed to lie to you. I'm so sorry"

"Moving into the house was Chris's idea, too. He told me he'd let me know when it was fine for me to move out. Suzie and I will be out of here this afternoon."

Zak comes running down the stairs and runs straight to Suzy for comfort. Isabella is furious.

"Zak, I'm so sorry about your Dad"

"I want to stay here with you and Suzie"

"Honey, you've got to go with your Mom. She'll need your strength to get through this"

"No, she doesn't. She hates my dad and she's happy that he left us!"

"Zak, I don't hate your dad and I'm not happy that he's gone. That's a terrible thing for you to say to me!" Isabella says to him.

"Zak, Annie and I are moving out into an apartment this afternoon. So, you can't stay here with us. You belong with your mom".

Isabella's House

After getting Suzy's help, Isabella finally gets Zak to go home with her. Isabella calls Jean and explains to her what is happening. Of course, she doesn't mention what had happened last night. Jean thinks that Zak will get over it. Jean tells Isabella that she'll grab the first flight to Paris. She also senses that her sister is barely hanging on by a thread.

People keep calling and coming over to Isabella's house to give their condolences. The paparazzi are stationed outside of her door.

Later that night, Isabella goes up to visit Zak.

"Even though your dad hurt me, I still love him. He was the love of my life"

"Mom, why can't you understand that Dad's not dead?"

"Zak, why do you think that your Dad's not dead?"

"Because I can feel in my heart that he's still alive. He's in awful pain because he left you and me, but he's alive. Can't you feel it in your heart, too?" Zak asks her.

"I don't know Zak. My heart has been broken for so long, all I feel is pain". Isabella tells him. Isabella tucks him in and leaves his room.

Isabella begins to think about the strong connection that Chris and Zak had. Sometimes they could feel what the other one was feeling. Sometimes she was jealous of this strong connection that they had with each other. She often wondered if Zak's connection with Chris was stronger than her connection with Chris.

Isabella thinks about last night's events and then today's events. Were they connected? What happened last night? She decides to call Chris's friend Tina.

"Hello, this is Tina"

"Tina, this is Chris's wife. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, shoot"

"What happened last night?"

"That's Chris's truth to tell you".

"I thought you said that you would answer my questions? How can a dead man answer my questions?"

"Yes, I'll answer your questions. However, I won't betray the man that saved my parents' lives and I never said that Chris was dead."

"Zak thinks his dad is alive. Is Chris alive?" By this point, Isabella is getting really frustrated.

"I didn't say Chris was alive either"

"Will you find him for us?" Isabella asks holding her breath. At this point, she'd like to reach out and touch Tina!

"Yes."

"How much money do you want to find him?"

"You can pay the basic expenses," Tina tells her.

"Come on, you can't do this for free."

"No, I won't. I happen to be a fan of yours and Chris's. So if Chris's alive and I find him, I expect you two to make beautiful movies together again."

"Agreed", says Isabella.

"Can you please check your financial records and let me know if Chris's withdrawn any large sums of money in the last 7 months? Also, I'm going to look in Chris's house and see if I can find anything. Will you take a look, too?"

"Sure, I'll do both of those things."

"Also, ask Zak if Chris has said anything strange to him in the last few months. Don't say a word about your suspicions to anyone"

"Please let me know if there's anything else I can help you with", Isabella says as she hangs up the phone.

Isabella decides to get ready to go to bed. As she lays down, she begins to think about things.

_Why would Chris want me to think he's having an affair? What in the world happened last night? Chris was like James Bond with all those moves! Why would he intentionally leave Zak and me? He'd never hurt us like that? _

As Isabella drifts off to sleep, her last thought is that if Chris intentionally made her life a living hell for the last 7 months, she was going to make him pay for it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Where in the world is Chris?**

Isabella's House - The Next Day

Isabella had a hard time sleeping that night. She had lots of dreams of Chris: the first time they met, their first kiss, the first song they wrote, the first time they made love, their first anniversary, Zak's birth..., and the last time they made love.

_May 2008_  
_"Love, I'm glad Zak goes to school. It gives us plenty of time to fool around in the afternoon", Isabella says as she kisses Chris's chest._

"Well, you know what they say about opportunity only knocking once...." Chris says as he kisses her.

"Izzy, I want you to always remember something. Sometimes I may not act like I love you or do things to make you wonder if I love you, but when I told you that I love you, I meant I'd love you forever. You and Zak are my number one priority and I'd do anything for you," Chris says.

"Love, that's so sweet! How much time do we have until you pick up Zak?"

"Thirty minutes"

"Well, that's enough time to do what I have in mind!" Isabella says with a wicked smile.

Then, Isabella thinks about the last time he kissed her when he told her that "everything I do, I do it for you". It reminds her of one of their favorite songs:

_Look into my eyes - you will see, what you mean to me, search your heart - search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more, don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for, you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for, you know it's true, everything i do - i do it for you, look into your heart - you will find, there's nothing there to hide, take me as I am - take my life, I would give it all I would sacrifice etc... _

Was Chris trying to give her some clue? Isabella decides the best thing for Zak is for him to not go to school today. Later that morning, she wakes him up.

"Zak, it's time to get up!'

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were Dad", Zak says.

"Well, thanks a lot! Why are you so mad at me?" Isabella says.

"I heard dad talking on the phone. He said something about his past and because of you he had to leave us" Zak says angrily.

"Did you ask your dad about this?"

"I did. He told me it was none of my business and not to mention a word to you."

"Well, I don't understand why he said that"

"Due to the stuff going on with your dad, you're not going to go to school the rest of the week. Your aunt Jean will be here in a few hours. She's going to get a taxi from the airport"

"Good no school. I'd rather be with aunt Jean than you anyway!"

Zak gets up and Isabella makes him breakfast. She can sense that he's angry with her, but she doesn't know how to fix it. Before Jean arrives, Isabella goes through their financial records. However, she doesn't find any large purchases or anything out of the ordinary. She decides to call Chris's solicitor.

"Mr. Finley, I'm sure you're aware of the current situation with Chris. Could you please tell me if he's left me any letters or instructions? Also, has Chris made any changes to his will?"

Mr. Finley is thinking he won his bet with his partner. He told his partner that Isabella would be calling within 24 hours of Chris's death. He never liked her. He could fully understand why Chris would marry her - that face and that body would get any man hot. He knew why she had married Chris - to save her career and provide her with money. Not that Chris wasn't a charming, friendly man, but when a woman marries a guy that is 20 years older than her, there are two reasons she marries him - power and money.

"Due to the status of your marriage, I'm not at liberty to discuss any of Mr. Smith's affairs with you. Once a death certificate has been issued, I'll schedule a reading of the will and we can discuss matters at that time, Mrs. Smith"

"Thank-you for your time Mr. Finley", Isabella says. What a jerk! He never said that he was sorry about Chris. She never liked him - he could never get his eyes above her chest! However, he was a really good solicitor and would protect Chris's interests.

Isabella calls Chris's friend Chris, but no answer. So she leaves her a message with details on what she has done today.

Isabella has had to turn off the phone, it's been ringing constantly. People that know Isabella's address have been sending flowers all day long. The house looks like a funeral parlor!

Jean arrives at Isabella's house.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm so sorry about Chris. I know he hurt you, but I know how much you love him! Zak must be devastated!" She says as she embraces.

"Zak hates me. He blames me for his dad dying". Isabella doesn't tell her that Zak thinks that Chris's alive.

"The last time that Chris talked to you, did he say anything weird?" Isabella asks her.

"The last time we talked was in May. Chris asked me how you handled our parents' death. I'm sure that I didn't tell him anything that you hadn't told him. Although, I told him that because you love him so much that if he died you'd either go insane or it'd kill you. I told him that if Zak died, you'd feel the same way"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he'd have to make sure that it didn't happen. When you first told me what happened, I thought that something was medically wrong with Chris and he was trying to save you from all the pain. It makes no sense to me that he'd cheat on you. It's not in his character!" Jean says.

"Well, that's what I thought, too. Can you watch Zak for me? I need to go over to Chris's house to get some things" Isabella asks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? Isn't Suzy there?"

"No, she moved out yesterday. The house is empty. I'm going to bring the dogs over here. Maybe it'll help Zak to have his pets with him."

"What happened to Tim?"

"He died suddenly. I've already buried him. I told Zak about it. It's just another thing for him to hate me for"

Chris's House

Isabella makes her way through the media standing outside of her door. Of course, they follow her over to Chris's house. Isabella arrives at Chris's house and begins to search through his things.

Paris, France

Chris's friend is talking on her phone. So far, she hasn't had any luck finding Chris. She has searched through airports, bus depots, train stations, and no luck. She'd contacted some old friends and they had used their resources to try to find Chris. No one had found anything. If Chris was alive, he didn't want to be easily found.

She suspected that Chris was indeed alive. The convenient accident made it almost impossible for the police to confirm that the body in the car was Chris's and Chris knew how to fake a person's death.

He had planned to leave Isabella and Zak after he had confirmed that he had eliminated the threat to Isabella's life. Apparently, he had been a coward and not told Isabella of his plans. Tina had a feeling that if Chris had told Isabella, she would have demanded that he take her and their little boy with him.

Tina decided to call the big guns and see if they would help her find Chris. After all, Chris had more than once proved his value to them.

"It's Tina 7790"

"Tina, what's up?"

"I need help to find Chris Smith".

"Chris's dead."

"Come on, who are you trying to kid? Chris has served you guys well in the past. You owe him; he should be reunited with his family".

"He was paid very well for his services. The answer is no"

"Could you pass on this information to the director?" Tina knows that the director knows Chris and may be willing to help her get Chris reunited with his family.

"Yes, we will". The phone goes dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Big Brother Is Watching**

Chris's House

Isabella is still searching through Chris's house. So far she hasn't found anything. She goes down into the cellar. Unlike normal cellars, Chris's cellar is nice and clean - no spiders and no cob webs. Until suddenly, a mouse comes running across the floor and scares Isabella. She screams and jumps back against the wall and her elbow goes straight into the wall. All of a sudden she hears a creaking sound and a a small panel on the rock wall opens and reveals an electronic lock.

_What in the world is this thing doing here? I wonder what's it for? I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to get the right code and find out what this thing is going to do. Chris must have installed it. I wonder if this has a clue to what is going on with him? _

Isabella enters numbers on the keypad - Chris's age, Chris's birthday, their anniversary, Zak's birthday. No luck. Finally, she enters her birthday. Bingo! Another weird noise. The area behind the electronic lock lifts up - it's a door and lights come on behind it.

Isabella very carefully enters the hidden room. The room is about  
20' x 20'. She sees a wall with a variety of weapons - handguns, sniper rifles, machine guns, knives, shot guns, etc...

Isabella searches through the desk drawers and the room, but she doesn't find any clues.

Another wall is full of large screens and it's connected to a computer. She decides to touch the space bar on the computer. A window pops up that asks for a password. Isabella begins to enter passwords for about five minutes. As she's just about ready to give up, she enters the inscription on Chris's wedding ring. Presto! The screens are becoming active.

One of the screens appears to be security camera pictures of Chris's house. One screen shows Isabella's house. Another screen shows Isabella's log home in Buffalo. On all of these screens, Isabella can go to every room in each house. There are also details of people leaving and entering the houses.

The screens are equipped with full color, sound, infrared (for night viewing), etc...

_What in the world is going on here? Has Chris been spying on me? How could he be that insecure in our relationship? How long has he been invading my privacy? _At this point, Isabella is really mad at Chris.

The last two screens are beginning to appear. The first screen has "Zak D" on it. As it boots up, the label on the screen has "tracking location". Isabella realizes that it is tied to a tracking device! It shows that Zak is at her house with Jean in his bedroom. She could see how this could be handy!

The second screen has "Izzy" on it. Again, it has "tracking location" on it. It finally boots up and shows her location as being under Chris's house.

_I can't believe this! My husband is tracking my location all the time? How is he doing it? Talk about a lack of trust! Well, what's good for him, is good for me. There's got to be a way to get these cameras to rewind, so I can tell what he's been up to!_

Isabella starts playing with the cameras at Chris's house. She's messing around with it for about 20 minutes. Suddenly a message appears on the screen "Remote shutdown started. System destruction in 2 minutes". Isabella decides she better get out of the room!

She just makes it out of the door before it slams shut. She's hears a loud noise and wonders if the whole house is going to blow up! She runs out of the basement and out of the house. Of course, when she gets outside, the media are posted and are taking tons of pictures of her. She gets in her vehicle and heads home.

Between Isabella and Chris's House

On the way home, she calls Tina.

"Tina, I just found this secret room in Chris's house. You won't believe what it has in it!"

"Actually, I know all about it. Did you find anything of interest?"

"Chris's been spying on Zak and me. That b*****d!"

"Well, does this mean that you don't want me to search for him?"

"No, I want you to find him. I can't wait to get my hands on him! How's it going?"

"No luck so far. But you know what they say, nothing worth finding is ever easy to find!" Tina hangs up on Isabella.

Isabella's House

Isabella arrives home. She's glad that Jean has arrived. At least Zak is in a better mood with her around.

"Isabella, I know this is hard, but do you need help arranging Chris's funeral?"

"Jean, the police haven't confirmed that the guy in the car was Chris. I want to wait".

"I think you're in denial. If Chris were alive, he'd know what has happened and he'd contact either you or Zak. He wouldn't put you guys through this hell. Maybe you and Zak need to see a therapist."

"No, we don't need a shrink. We'll be fine. I need to call Chris's family and tell them what's going on." Isabella calls Chris's brother Peter and gives him the latest news - no confirmation has arrived that the body was Chris's. He asks her if she or Zak need him to come to France. She says no.

London, England

Tina is at her apartment in London, when the phone rings.

"Tina, this is the director. I've talked to Chris, he's being way too stubborn about this whole thing. I'm trying to work on something to help him. In the meantime, you and Mrs. Smith can talk to him and see if you can get him on board with my plan. Here's his address..."

"Thanks director. We'll fly there directly". After getting Chris's address, Tina hops a plane to Paris.

Isabella's House - The next day

Isabella's phone rings.

"Isabella, I've found him. Get your passport ready and meet me at the Paris International Airport at 2 PM today, I'll find you in the airport. Chris's going to be pissed, so it would be best if you wore something sexy!"

"Okay, see you there. Thanks." Isabella's stunned - Chris's alive and well. She decides not to tell Zak or Jean that Chris's alive. She goes up to tell Zak that she's leaving for a few days and that Jean will take care of him.

"Mom, where are you going? Are you having a secret affair with Johnny?" Zak asks.

"Where in the world would you get that idea?"

"It's all over the internet and it's in the tabloids. If you're screwing him, there's no need for you to come back. Aunt Jean will take care of me until my dad comes back!" He tells here.

"Zak, you shouldn't be on the internet without my approval or your dad's. Secondly, I'm not having an affair with Johnny or anyone else. Thirdly, you're grounded for at least a month. You've been disrespectful to me and full of hate for me! I've done nothing to deserve this crap from you, young man!" Isabella says as she tries to hug Zak, but he pulls away from her and gives her a disgusted look.

"I love you Zak and I'm going to do my best to fix this whole mess!" She says as she leaves.

Paris International Airport

Isabella arrives at the airport and waits for Tina to find her.

"Isabella, follow me and we'll get on the plane"

"Don't we need tickets or something?" Isabella says as she follows Tina through an internal corridor of the airport.

"No, just your passport. Please hand over any communication devices that you have". Isabella gives Tina her cell phone.

"What's up with this secret corridor?"

"It's for people who don't want to be seen"

"Can anyone use it?" Isabella thinks there's a few times she'd like to have been able to use it.

"No". Tina says as they show the attendant their passports and board the plane.

The plane is equipped with all the latest luxuries. Tina drops her duffel bag and begins to clean her weapons.

"Do you think that you're going to need those?"

"As you well know, Chris can be very stubborn. We may have to use some persuasion. Did you bring some really sexy clothes with you?"

"Yes. Where are we headed?"

"Italy". Tina says as the plane takes off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Cold Hard Truth**

Rome International Airport - Rome, Italy

Isabella and Tina land in Italy. Because of Tina's connections, they don't have to go through customs.

"Where are we headed?" Isabella asks as they leave the airport.

"We're going to go to a secret island that's off the coast of Italy. Chris has purchased this island. We're going to drive to the southern coast of Italy and take a boat to the island'.

"Why did he buy an island? He never said anything to me about that purchase".

"He probably purchased it before he met you. It's his private sanctuary. I've never been there either. I just hope he doesn't shoot at us first and ask questions later".

Isabella and Chris check into a hotel room in Rome for the night. Isabella calls and checks on Zak and Jean. Zak's still mad at her, so he doesn't talk to her. Jean questions Isabella about her trip, but she tells Jean she needed to get away to have some time to think.

The next Day - En Route to Chris's Private Island

Isabella and Tina travel south to the coast of Italy. Tina hires a private yacht to take them to the island. Tina captains the yacht herself.

"How far until we reach Chris's island?"

"In about an hour. I suggest that you make yourself look really hot. He's going to be so mad to see you and me. Maybe you can distract him?"

Isabella goes to freshen herself up. The last thing she wants to do is have a romantic interlude with Chris - she wants to get her questions answered.

"We're close to the island. We're going to take the dingy into the island's dock," Tina says as she looks through her binoculars at the island. She doesn't see any obvious signs of life or of defense. She hopes that Chris's security system won't blow them out of the water!

Isabella and Chris hop into the dingy and head to the island.

Chris's Private Island

Chris's out jogging when his security system announces, "Security Breach!". Chris jogs into his house and goes to the control room. He zooms the camera in to see who is approaching. He can't believe his eyes - it's Chris and Izzy! How did they find him? Should he run?

_Well, Smith, it looks like you've been caught. Time to face the music! At least she'll be so pissed at me that she'll want nothing to do with me!_

Isabella and Chris land on Chris's private island and walk up through a trail to the house. The house is very beautiful and very large. A man comes out the front door – Isabella sees Chris.

"So, you're alive! You b******d!" She says as she runs up to him and hits him. Isabella keeps hitting him and screaming at him.

"How could you do this to me? To Zak? Don't you love us?" She asks.

"I love you more than a man should love a woman! Calm yourself and let's go out to the pool" He says as she finally stops hitting him. She sure has a heck of a left punch for a tiny woman. She's given him a bloody nose.

"Well, since you two lovebirds have a lot to discuss, I'm going to go for a swim in the ocean. Chris, don't be a coward, tell her the truth or I will!", Tina says as she leaves them.

Chris talks Isabella to the poolside lounge and they sit down.

"How's Zak?" Chris asks.

"He believes that you're still alive. The connection that you two have told him that you were in pain, but alive. He hates me."

"Why does he hate you?"

"He thinks I'm to blame for you leaving us. He thinks I'm having an affair with Johnny."

"Are you?"

"No", she says. Chris acts relieved.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asks her.

"No, I want the truth"

"What would you like to know?"

"Did you sleep with Suzy?"

"No"

"Why did you make me think you had done it?"

"That's a long story."

"I've got lots of time!"

"As you know Dimitri wanted to kill you. In May, I started to receive notes that said "a wife for a wife". Shortly after that, some old associates of mine were murdered. I decided that the threats were real and I needed to protect you and Zak".

"So you made up this fake affair with Suzy?"

"Since I had to protect you, I decided the best protection for you was if everyone believed that I cheated on you and I no longer loved you. I also wanted you away from me, so I could find out what's going on and so you wouldn't distract me. I blackmailed Suzy into cooperating with my idea."

"I put a tracking device on you and Zak. I hired special security people to watch you."

"Why didn't you tell the police about the threats? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"This is no matter for the police. Dimitri was a KGB agent. You would have insisted on staying by my side and helping me. I couldn't risk your life. So, I broke your heart to save your life."

"You did a really good job of breaking my heart. I haven't been in this much pain since I lost my parents". Isabella tells him.

"Izzy, I'm so very sorry for everything".

"Why did you fake your death?"

"If Dimitri had found out what I had been doing, then it's possible that someone else could find out. I decided that my "death" would be the best protection for you and Zak".

"You protected me very well the other night. I didn't realize people could make moves like that".

"I'm 60 years old. As much as I hate it, my body is not the same as it was 20 years ago. At some point, I won't be able to protect you. I won't let you pay for the things that I've done"

"Since France divorces are sealed and I know very powerful people, I can still arrange a divorce. You'll be free to be happy and you'll be able to forget me," Chris says.

"Did you arrange for Johnny to be so supportive of me?"

"Johnny is a good man and you're already good friends. He'll be a good father for Zak and he'll make you happy", Chris says.

"That's disgusting! You've already arranged a father for Zak and a boyfriend/husband for me. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Of course it does, but I can't let my personal feelings interfere with your safety and Zak's safety", Chris shouts at her.

"I can't believe that you've manipulated all of these people! How could you do this to us?" Isabella asks.

"I'd do anything to keep you and our boy safe" Chris says.

"I'm realizing that I never really knew you at all! There's a whole side of you that I know absolutely nothing about except that you're a cold hearted manipulator!!" She screams at him as she turns to walk away.

"You and Chris may stay the night, but I want you gone tomorrow morning" Chris says.

Isabella talks a walk on the beach.

_The nerve of that man! Arranging her life for her! Making decisions for her! Breaking her heart to safe her life! He should have told her the truth! If she had a gun, she'd shoot him herself! I'm not going to let him get away with this! It's time Robert John Smith saw a side of me that he's not expecting!! _

Isabella runs into Tina on the beach. She tells her about the conversation that she and Chris had. Chris can see that Isabella is furious.

"Did you ask Chris what he's been up to? About this other side of him?"

"No, I was so mad at his manipulations that I forgot to ask him"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's not the way he planned it" Tina says.

Isabella makes her way back to the house and searches for Chris.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you haven't ran away from me again or faked your death again!"

"No, I'm still here. What do you want?"

"Why are Zak and I at risk here?"

"Only you are at risk. Zak is safe". Chris tells her.

"More details, please".

"When I married you I was aware that if you become a star, you wouldn't be protected. However, I didn't think that I'd left any loose ends and there wouldn't be an issue. Zak is protected."

"Why is Zak protected?"

"The families of former employees are always protected. Not a lot of employees survive long enough to require the protection. Under normal circumstances, you would be protected and this would not have been an issue."

"Zak was right. This is my entire fault"

"No, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have joined this organization so long ago."

"What organization did you join?"

"MI-5" Chris tells her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Regrets**

Chris's Private Island

"What is MI-5?" Isabella asks

"MI-5 the UK's counter-intelligence and security agency. It was formed back in 1909, Chris says.

"So you're a spy?" she asks.

"It was more than that - I was both a spy and an assassin", Chris says.

"Are you still working for them?" Isabella asks.

"No, when I was in the car accident and my knee was damaged, I could no longer perform like I used to", Chris says.

"Well, you performed very well last week," Isabella says.

"I was lucky - they didn't hit me in my knee. If they would have, I would have been worthless," Chris says.

"Why did Dimitri want to kill me?" Isabella asks.

"He used to be in the KGB. His wife was, too. I was ordered to kill her and I did. He wanted revenge for it", Chris says.

"It sure took him a long time".

"Yes, it took him a long time to find out who I was. He found out my cover."

"How did he do that?" Isabella says.

"I can't tell you."

"Is this why you don't want to be seen in public with me?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, it's not a good thing to have one's picture posted on the internet and all over the media. There's always more risk of discovery".

"How did you become involved with MI-5?"

"When Jackie (his first wife) and I arrived in London, we were really short on funds. We were both working two jobs. One night an old friend of my dad asks me if I want to do a job for him, I do it. The money was good. The next night he has another job for me and again the money is good. Soon, I really like what I was doing - it's quite a rush and it was fun to think through all kinds of different scenarios to reach one objective. It didn't take long before I was hooked. In fact, if not for the car accident, I may have stopped producing movies."

"We never would have met", Isabella says.

"There are times that I think it would have been best if we didn't meet, but then Zak wouldn't exist", Chris says.

"So, your brilliant plan is to stay dead and leave us?" Isabella asks.

"Don't you think that I've thought this through? There is no other solution. I won't risk your life. I can never be sure that no one else will find out about my past", Chris says.

"By the way, everything that you've learned on this island is TOP SECRECT. If any of this comes out, I won't be able to use my power to protect you. You won't like the consequences at all", Chris says.

"Zak needs his father. He needs you. You need to come up with a better solution than being dead" Isabella says.

"You and will be getting off the island tomorrow", Chris says. However fate had another plans - it began to storm and they wouldn't be able to leave in the morning.

Later that night, Chris has given Tina and Isabella rooms. They eat dinner together. After dinner, Isabella corners Chris in his study.

"I never would have expected that you had this totally different side", Isabella says.

"Well, that's good. If you would have guessed, I wouldn't have been any good at my job", Chris says.

"Does Jackie know about this?"

"No. You're the only one that I've told", Chris says.

"I need to think about what's going to happen to us", Isabella says.

"There is no 'us' anymore. There's no other solution to this problem", Chris says.

"You've manipulated me enough! I won't be manipulated by you anymore. This marriage is a two-way street. I deserve a say in the future of my own life and the future of our marriage!" Isabella yells at him.

"Zak could visit you here", Isabella says.

"No, it's too risky. With all the visits that he'd be making, someone is bound to notice. Plus, he'll let it slip that I'm alive", Chris says.

"He already knows you're alive. He can feel it", Isabella says.

"You're going to have to convince him that I'm dead", Chris tells her.

"I won't lie to our son", Isabella says.

"Even to protect your own life?"

"Not even to protect myself - parents should do what's in the best interest of their child, not themselves"

"I never thought that you'd be this stubborn!" Chris says.

"I am when it comes to Zak. If you can't come up with a better solution, then maybe Tina and I can help you".

"I've already asked Tina", Chris says.

"It's late. I'm going to bed", Isabella says.

Isabella goes up to her bedroom and Chris goes to Chris.

Chris's Bedroom

"Well, how did your talk with the Mrs. go?" Tina asks.

"Not too well. She wants Zak to come and visit me. She's not sure about her feelings for me anymore!"

"Well, Chris, you don't sound too happy."

"I'm disappointed that my plan worked too well. A part of me didn't want her to believe that I cheated on her, but she swallowed that hook, line, and sinker."

"Talk about irony!"

"Yes, my plan is working so well that she may decided not to forgive me and not to give me a second chance. In order for my plan to work, that's exactly what must happen. My heart wants a different outcome!" Chris says.

"Well, she is a strong woman", Tina says.

"Yes, I knew she was the minute I met her. Anyway, if you think of a solution to the problem, please let me know", Chris says.

Isabella's Bedroom

Isabella was lying in bed - she didn't know what to think and she was very confused. Chris's revelations today had stunned her. She couldn't believe that he used to be a spy and that he had killed people. She never would suspect that of her open, sweet, loving husband. The only thing that she knew for sure was that Zak needed his dad. As she was drifting off to sleep, she realized that a part of her needed his dad, too....


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Last Goodbye?**

Chris's Private Island - The Next Day

Mother nature had stirred up quite a storm. Chris and Isabella were stuck on Chris's island for another day.

Isabella comes upon Chris in his study.

"I still can't believe this wild story. If I wouldn't have seen you kill those guys, I don't think I would believe this whole mess", Isabella says.

"I'm sorry that you had to see it. Now you've realized what kind of man that you married", Chris says.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Isabella says.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. If they find out, they'll kill me", Chris says.

"That's a really lovely organization that you used to work for".

"I wish I never would have heard of MI5", he says.

"When I broke your heart, I broke mine, too. I've been shot and tortured, but nothing compared to the pain that I felt when I had to break your heart and mine. I'm so very sorry", Chris says.

"I understand why you did it. If the situation had been reversed, I would have done anything to protect you", Isabella says.

"Zak and I can move to this island. Zak can grow up here. No one will ever have to know that you're alive", Isabella suggests.

"I can't let you do that. I won't let you leave your family. Zak deserves to grow up with his family around him. He needs to have friends and a life. That's not an option", Chris says.

"I guess you're right that wouldn't be fair to Zak", Isabella says.

"Hey, Chris, the director wants to talk to you about something", Chris says.

"Okay Chris", Chris and Chris leave Isabella in the study. They go to a secure room under the house.

Chris's Secret Room

Chris and Chris have finished talking with the director of MI5.

"Chris, you know it's a suicide mission", Tina says.

"Yes, I know but if he'll protect Isabella for the rest of her life, I'll do it. If I survive it, maybe I can get my family back", Chris says.

"I think he wants you dead", Chris says.

"Well, I do know where the skeletons are buried", Chris says as they exit the secret room.

Chris's Study

"What was that about?", Isabella asks.

"The director has offered me a deal. If I complete a mission for him, he'll have MI5 protect you for the rest of your life", Chris says.

"Is it dangerous?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I'm expendable", Chris says.

"Well, I don't want you to die for me", Isabella says.

"If I do this mission and if I survive it, will you give me another chance?", Chris asks her.

"Yes", Isabella says.

"I'd rather die than live here on this island without you and Zak", Chris tells her.

"Are you going to do this thing without my permission?" Isabella asks.

"No, I'd like your blessing. I still haven't forgotten the last time I manipulated you and had to pay for it", Chris says as he rubs his nose (she had given him a bloody nose the other day).

"Alright, you crazy, foolish man. I have one condition for you", Isabella says.

"What is it?"

"Come back to Zak and I alive", Isabella says.

"I'll do my very best", Chris says.

"When do you leave?" Isabella asks.

"If the storm clears out, it'll be in the morning", Chris says.

"Well, since we have all afternoon and all night, we'd better get busy", Isabella says as she grabs Chris's hand and leads him upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Chris asks her.

"Love, if you don't know you're really dense! To bed." Isabella says.

Isabella's Bedroom - Early the next morning

"Love, that better not be the last time that we ever make love", Isabella says.

"Well, with any luck, it won't be. I've been working out, so I'm in much better shape than I was a couple of weeks ago", Chris says.

"When I do come back, the whole world is going to have to believe that I cheated on you. You can't tell Jean or anyone else the truth. I'm sorry about the humiliation."

"I don't care - as long as I have you and you love me, I can handle it", Isabella says.

"You really owe me. You broke my heart and now it's your responsibility to heal it. Since you put me through hell for all those months, you owe me at least 2 years of wedded bliss. While you're off doing your mission, I'm going to be thinking of all the ways you're going to pay off your debt to me", Isabella tells him.

"I can hardly wait to begin my penance", Chris says as he kisses her.

"Come on lazy, let's get out of bed. I'm going to go with you and Tina", Chris tells her.

"Where are you off to?" Isabella asks.

"I can't tell you", Chris says.

"How will I know if you're still alive or if something happens to you?" Isabella says.

"If I'm not back by our anniversary, then I may not be coming back. You'll be informed of my demise", Chris says.

Chris, Tina, and Isabella take the dingy out to the yacht. Chris captains the yacht back to the main coast of Italy.

"Isabella, can you make it back to Rome by yourself?" Tina asks her.

"Sure. Where are you going?" Isabella asks her.

"I'm going with him. He'll never be able to survive without some help", Tina says.

"Thank-you Tina. Good luck", Isabella says as she hugs Chris goodbye.

"Well, this is it", Chris says as he hands her two envelopes.

"What are these?", Isabella asks.

"If I don't come back, they're for you and Zak", Chris says.

"Oh, love, you're going to come back to us", Isabella says as she wraps her arms around him.

"A long time ago, I promised you that I'd never leave you. I intend to keep that promise to you", Chris says as he kisses her passionately.

"By the way, buy something sexy for our anniversary", he says as he turns to leave her.

Isabella makes her way back to Rome and back to Paris. On her trip, she gets a terrible foreboding that she'll never see Chris again...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Hello Darlin'**

Isabella's House

Isabella had made her way back home. Zak was really mad that she didn't bring his dad with her. Jean had stayed on to give Isabella moral support. The police hadn't reached a final conclusion on the identification of Chris's "body".

Jean could tell that Isabella was really stressed and worried about something.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Jean asks.

"Isn't it natural that I may be upset? My husband could be dead", Isabella says.

"You guys were in the process of a divorce. In fact, after the way he hurt you, I know you wanted to kill him yourself", Jean says.

"I still love him. If he is alive, I'm going to give him a second chance", Isabella says.

"I can't believe that you said that", Jean says.

"He's the love of my life", Isabella says as the door bell rings.

If there were more flowers for condolences, Isabella was going to scream. She goes to open the door.

"Mrs. Smith, we'd like to talk to you", a man dressed as a police officer says.

"Sure. Come on in", Isabella says.

"I'm afraid there's been a terrible misunderstanding. The man killed in the car accident wasn't your husband. We suspect that your husband was carjacked before the fatal accident occurred", the policeman says.

"Where is my husband?" Isabella asks.

"Well, based upon the DNA evidence that you provided to us, we believe that your husband is in the Paris Hospital. He has been in a coma since the day of the accident. Would you please come with me to the hospital? We'd like you to identify the man", the policeman says.

"Sure, I'll come right away!" Isabella says as she rushes to get her coat and purse.

"Isabella, do you want me to come with you?" Jean asks.

"No, please stay here with Zak and don't mention a word of this to him!" Isabella says. Zak is on Christmas break.

As Isabella and the policeman get into his car, he tells her that he works for MI5 and that Chris is in fact alive. He's been seriously wounded - head injury, broken ribs, and his right leg is badly injured, but he's alive and should make a full recovery. The carjacking is a cover story that they will use to cover up the truth.

Paris Hospital

Isabella rushes into the hospital and to Chris's room. There is a doctor in the room with him.

"How is he doctor?" Isabella rushes over to look at Chris.

"Well, the wound that concerns me the most is his head wound. He may have permanent brain damage. Tomorrow morning we're going to do a cat-scan on him and that might tell what's going on in there", the doctor tells her.

"When will he wake up?"

"It's hard to tell in cases like these - could be days, weeks, months, or even years. But don't give up on him yet, he's a very strong man. He fought very hard to stay with us", the doctor tells her.

Isabella stays with Chris for awhile and then decides to go home to tell Jean and Zak the good news. Also, she's going to get her stuff and come back to stay with Chris at the hospital.

Isabella's House

Isabella comes running into the house.

"Zak! Where are you? I've got great news for you!" Isabella screams

"Is it Dad?", he asks.

"Yes, little love, dad is alive. He's in the hospital", Isabella says as she wraps her arms around him.

"Can I see him?" Zak asks.

"He's not awake. He's been injured very badly. I'm going to stay the night with him at the hospital. Jean will bring you to see him tomorrow", Isabella says.

Zak's very excited that is dad is alive and he goes to call all his friends.

"You're going to stay in the hospital tonight?", Jean says.

"Yes, I told you that I still love him and I'm going to forgive him. Sometimes when you almost lose someone forever, you realize how much they mean to you", Isabella says.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"He will", Isabella says with great confidence.

Isabella stays by Chris's side for the next three days. Zak comes and visits his dad every day. They both talk to him and play music and movies for him. Hoping that something will stimulate his mind and awaken him.

December 31, 2008 - Paris Hospital

It's their 15th anniversary. Isabella didn't expect to be spending it in a hospital. She still has hope that Chris will awaken.

"Love, please give me a sign that you're still in there", Isabella says.

Chris hears her and begins to open his eyes. Isabella notices and goes to get the doctor. When she gets back, Chris's eyes are open and he's watching her.

The doctors begin an examination of Chris. They take him off the ventilator so that he'll be able to talk to them.

"Sir, do you know your name?"

"Yes, Chris Smith", he says. His voice is very weak.

"Good. What's the last thing you remember?"

"An explosion"

"You're in a hospital in Paris, France.

The doctors ask Chris more questions. Then they leave to confer. Isabella comes over to Chris and touches his forehead.

"Love, I'm so glad that you come back to us", Isabella says.

"Who are you?" Chris asks her.

"I'm your wife", Isabella says.

"I don't have a wife. I've been married twice and there's no way that I'd do that again", Chris says.

"Do you know my name?"

"No...You look familiar, but I can't quite place you"

"What year is this?"

"1990"

"Oh, my god" Isabella says as she leaves his hospital room to find his doctors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Remember Me**

Paris Hospital

"Doctor, we have a problem. My husband thinks it's 1990!" Isabella says.

"We know. We're trying to determine if his memory loss is permanent or not".

"When will you know?"

"We need to run more tests on Chris. At this time, everything indicates that his memory loss is permanent. He has gone through a lot of trauma."

Isabella thinks to herself, what's she going to do now? What about Zak? Isabella goes back to Chris's room and he's asleep. She decides to go home.

Isabella's House

Isabella arrives at home. Jean is up waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Jean asks her.

"He doesn't remember me! He thinks it's 1990!" Isabella tells her.

"What?"

"The doctors don't know if his memory loss is permanent or not. What am I going to tell Zak?"

"You'll have to break it gently to Zak. Did you tell Chris about him?"

"No, he had a hard time believing that we're married", Isabella says.

"Well, the divorce is due to be final in January. So, you guys won't be married for much longer", Jean says.

"I'm stopping the divorce petition", Isabella says.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jean asks.

"Yes", Isabella says. She goes to bed. She decides to put off telling Zak until the next day.

Paris Hospital - Next Day

"Chris, you're awake", Isabella says as she comes into his room.

"Yes, the doctors told me that it's 2008 and not 1990. They also let me look at a mirror! I didn't recognize the old guy staring back at me", Chris says. Isabella laughs - at least he hasn't lost his weird sense of humor.

"What else did they tell you?"

"They said that you're my wife. What's your name?"

"Well, you always called me Izzy", she tells him the story about how he gave her that nickname.

"Well, then Izzy it is. What do you do?" Chris asks.

"I'm an actress. That's how we met - you wanted to produce a movie of mine", she tells him.

"I broke one of my cardinal rules – I never produce a movie to get close to a woman. You must be really something", Chris says.

"Well, I like to think so", Isabella says.

"How long have we been married?"

"15 years"

"Wow! I've never been married to a woman for that long"

"I know about the whole MI5 thing. That's how you ended up in the hospital"

"I'm sure they'll stop in and want to debrief me", Chris says. He really looks Isabella over and thinks that she's really hot. At least he hadn't lost his taste in women.

"There's something else that you need to know. We have a 10 year old son."

"Are you serious? Was it an accident?"

"No, we planned Zak"

"Zak? What kind of weird name is that?"

"Well, you created it". Isabella tells him about how he came up with Zak's name.

"Zak will be here to see you this afternoon. I'll tell him about your memory loss"

"I'm surprised that I agreed to have a child with you. Uma and I divorced because I didn't want kids.", Chris says. At that moment, the MI-5 people come in and tell Chris about his mission and the agreement between them and him. They also fill him in on the recent happenings between him and Isabella.

In the meantime, Zak and Jean arrive at the hospital. Isabella talks to Zak in a private room.

"Zak, your dad has hurt his head. Some of his memory is gone. He thinks it's 1990", Isabella says.

"Mom, he doesn't remember you or me?" Zak asks.

"No"

"Wow. What do we do?"

"We need to be really patient with him and remember that he loves us both". Isabella takes Zak and Jean to see Chris.

"Chris, this is my sister Jean and this is our son", Isabella says as she ruffles Zak's hair.

"Hello, nice to meet you both", Chris says.

"Dad, you don't remember me?", Zak says. Chris can see that the boy is really upset.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you", Chris says.

Zak, Jean, and Chris talk for a few more minutes. Isabella can tell that he's exhausted, so they leave.

Meanwhile, Chris is thinking...

_It's so weird - I feel such a strong connection to that boy. What a strange feeling that I have when I look at his mother. I don't want to love her - I've been through two emotionally taxing divorces and I don't want to go through another one. _

Paris Hospital - A Week Later

Chris was going to be released today. Isabella wanted to take him home with her and Zak. She had sent Jean home to Canada.

"Well, today is the big day! Are you ready to go home with us?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, I'm ready to leave this place. The food is awful. Are you a good cook?", Chris asks.

"You always ate my cooking", Isabella says.

Chris checks out of the hospital. He has to use a wheel chair. He has to stay off his leg for the next month. So he's bed-ridden. They arrive at home.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" Isabella asks.

"No", Chris says. She wheels him into the house and takes him to their bedroom. Isabella has hired a male nurse to help her with Chris. They get him settled in bed.

Zak is excited to have his Dad home. He and Chris seem to be getting along very well. Isabella just wished she could say that about their relationship. She gets ready for bed and joins him in bed.

"Umm, I don't know how to say this..." Chris says this.

"What's wrong? Married people sleep in the same bed" Isabella says.

"Well...Umm If you join me in here, we're not going to sleep for a very long time", Chris says.

"What do you mean?"

"To be frank, I'm just about ready to leap on you!", Chris says.

"What? Your leg is a mess, you have two broken ribs, and your head is killing you and you can think about sex?" Isabella asks astonished.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Any man that's in a bed with you and doesn't want to have sex with you is either dead or insane. I'm neither", Chris says.

"Well, I'm not leaving", Isabella says. She hopes that he'll remember her if they make love.

"Listen, to me we're going to have sex and to you we're going to make love. I don't want you to misunderstand what's going to happen here", Chris says.

"That's fine with me. It's been quite while", Isabella says as Chris kisses her. Even with all of Chris's injuries, they didn't get much sleep that night...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Critical Point**

A Month Later - Isabella/Chris's House

Chris had been home a month. Lots of Chris's friends and family had come to visit with him. Zak and Chris's relationship had improved. They were almost like they used to be. Isabella wished that she could say the same about her and Chris. Other than sex, he didn't seem interested in her at all. After the first time that they'd had sex, he told her that she was the best he'd ever had. She supposed that she should be impressed by it, but she wasn't. It just made her feel empty.

They'd talk about everything else just like old times. She could even say that they were friends, 'friends with benefits' that's what they were.

Chris's doctors told him that it appeared that the memory loss was permanent. That had really hurt Isabella. It didn't seem to bother Chris at all. His therapy was progressing well. He was using a cane to walk. Eventually, he wouldn't have to use a cane, but he'd always have a limp.

He didn't want to talk about their past. The only past that he was interested in was about the movies that he had produced and about Zak.

The studio was putting pressure on her to make another movie. She had asked Chris to work with her, but he said no. She didn't want to work with another producer, but he was giving her no choice. As much as she didn't want to admit it, they had reached a critical point in their marriage - it was either time for it to move to the next level or time to end it. She couldn't go on living in this limbo.

Chris had managed to walk into the living room.

"How's your leg doing?" Isabella asked him.

"Good", Chris says as he hobbles around the room.

"Listen, we need to talk", Isabella says.

"Sure", Chris says as he sits down.

"I'm tired of living like this", Isabella says.

"Like what?"

"That we're friends having sex. I want more. I need more. I deserve more", Isabella says.

"Is this your way of telling me that you'd like more sex?", Chris asks her.

"No! I want our relationship to move to the next level"

"The next level?" Chris asks.

"I want it to be the way it used to be - I want us to be a family again. I want to go for long walks with you in the park, have a nice dinner, have long conversations, and write music with you again. I want our old life back", Isabella says.

"It will never be the way it used to be. I'm not the guy that you fell in love with. This is me 3 years before I met you. In my mind, I'm 42 years old and not 60. Things are different", Chris says.

"What's that supposed to mean? You only want me for a friend and for sex? Well, any woman out there could perform those duties for you" Isabella says.

"So, what are you saying?", Chris says.

"If you're not ready to move to the next level, I want a divorce!" Isabella says.

"Maybe it's best that I move out", Chris says.

"Yes, I think it would be best", Isabella says.

Chris's House

After that argument, Chris moved back into his house. He had decided to try dating again, but those women weren't Isabella. In the meantime, she had started making a movie with another producer. They had agreed to share custody of Zak. Chris was starting to look for new projects to work on.

Isabella's House

Isabella hears a knock at the door and it's Tina.

"Hey, you made me a promise. Remember? You and Chris were going to make beautiful movies together!" Tina says.

"The only thing that he wants me for is sex. He's not interested in me or working with me", Isabella tells her.

"Well, I think that I need to go have a talk with Mr. Smith", Tina says as Zak comes into the room.

"Tina, this is our son Zak. Zak this is a friend of your dad's - Tina", Isabella says as she introduces them. Zak knows that he has just met an ally.

Chris's House

Tina has arrived at Chris's house.

"So, Chris what's the problem with you and Isabella? She thinks that you just want her for some kind of sex goddess", Tina says.

"I don't want to enter a serious relationship with her or anyone", Chris says.

"You're afraid of falling in love with her, aren't you?" Tina says.

Chris slumps his shoulders and says "Yes, I'm afraid. I'm not the guy she fell in love with. What if I don't meet her expectations? What if she doesn't love the real me?", Chris says.

"Then, for me to do everything that I did for her, must mean that I really, really loved her. A love like that scares me", Chris says.

"Don't you want a woman to love you like Isabella did?"

"That's the problem, what if she doesn't love the real me like that? How am I supposed to fight myself?", Chris asks.

"You're such a coward! Are you a man or a mouse? You need to have faith in her love and your love for her. You guys fell in love once, how hard can it be to fall in love again?" Tina asks.

"I'm a man. I guess I don't have much to lose. I really miss waking up with her by my side, I miss her cooking, and lots of other little things about her", Chris says.

"If this were a mission, what would be the first thing that you'd need to know to complete it?"

"The objective. Once I knew the objective, I'd do research and then I'd come up with a plan", Chris says.

"Well, the objective is to get her to fall in love with you. Find out everything about her - that's easy MI5 has a file on her and you. She's done tons of interviews, so there's lots of footage about you guys. The most important thing is the music - listen to your music", Tina says.

"Tina that sounds like a plan! I've got my old journals and I'll read through them. Hopefully, they'll have information on Isabella that I can use against her", Chris says. This is the best Chris has felt since he woke up from his injuries. That night, Chris began his research and began to form a plan of attack to win back his wife. Unknown to him, someone else was planning to help him...

Isabella's House - Next Day

"Zak, where are you?", Isabella says. She runs all over the house looking for him. When she doesn't find him, she goes outside - no luck.

She thinks that he ran away from her and went to his dad. Ever since she had kicked his dad out, he'd been real mad at her. He'd even been quite insolent to her. That wasn't in his character to act that way.

So, she calls Chris. "Chris, is Zak with you?", Isabella asks.

"No, he's not. Why?", Chris asks her.

"He's not here. I can't find him. Can't you use your tracking device to find him?", Isabella asks.

"I have a hand-held remote. I'll go get it", Chris says. Chris goes to get it and turns it on - nothing.

"That's weird, he's not on the grid", Chris says.

"What does that mean?", Isabella asks.

"He's either removed the tracking device or he's more than 1000 km away from us", Chris says.

"Do you think he's been kidnapped?", Isabella asks.

"I'm going to hang up the phone and call the MI5 detail that's assigned to Zak. I'll call you right back!" Chris says. He's really worried that something has happened to Zak. Chris calls them and no answer, so he calls Isabella back.

"I called them and no answer. I'm going to come over and look around the house. In the meantime, look for a note that he may have left behind or anything that looks out of place", Chris frantically rushes over to Isabella's house. By now, both Isabella and Chris are worried and are wondering what has happened to their little boy?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Music City USA**

Isabella's House - Same Day

Chris reaches Isabella's house. She's frantic with worry and ready to call the police.

"Izzy, I don't think we need to call the police. I found this letter in the front of my car - it's from Zak", Chris shows her the letter.

"What does it say?", Isabella asks. Chris opens the envelope and reads the letter -

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

I'm tired of this situation. I'm not a yo-yo to be shared between the two of you. Therefore, I've decided to leave you. In fact, I'm considering divorcing the two of you!

It's time that you two grow up and act like adults! Sure, you've had some problems, but how can you give up that easy?

Mom - you said that we needed to be patient with Dad, where was your patience when you kicked him out of the house? Why aren't you fighting for my dad?

Dad - you've lost your memory. What's happened to your heart? Isn't my mom still in it? If you give Mom a chance, you'll fall back in love with her.

If you two can communicate with each other, you might be able to find me.

So here's your first clue - Nashville, TN. I'll be on Music Row or maybe I'll be at the place you first met each other. It's time for you both to go where it all began.

Love, Zak

"I can't believe it! Our son has left us!", Isabella says.

"Maybe that kid's smarter than what I thought. I'll call and make arrangements for us to fly to Nashville tonight. Get ready and I'll let you know when it's time to go", Chris says.

"I'll get ready", Isabella says.

In the meantime, Chris goes back to his house. He packs some of his journals - he may as well read up on their life on the long plane trip. He had found out a lot about them over the last 24 hours. He could have his MI5 contacts find Zak, but he decided not to do it. He also knew that Zak wasn't doing this by himself and that Tina was probably helping him.

Isabella and Chris board Chris's private jet to fly to Nashville.

En Route to Music City

"I didn't realize that Zak was that miserable", Isabella says.

"Nor did I", Chris says.

"What are you reading?", Isabella asks.

"My journals", Chris says.

Chris lets Isabella have the bed. He reads his journals through the long flight.

Music City, USA

The plane lands in Nashville. Isabella and Chris get off the plane.

"Well, I wonder what he has planned for us now?", Isabella asks as a man approaches them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?", the man asks.

"Yes", Chris says.

"Here are your instructions", the man says.

The note says that they are to proceed to a certain address in Nashville. Zak has found an abandoned building close the original fan fair. They enter the building and the clip of Isabella's audition is showing – that's what had gotten Chris interested in her. Zak also has pictures of them meeting for the first time and other things about the first time that they met. He has bits and pieces of the first script that they wrote laying around the building.

Finally, his presentation is over and his voice comes over the screen:

"Well, I'm glad that you two made it to Nashville. Dad, when you first saw Mom in this video, you knew you had to have her and that she was the one for you. Is that the feeling that you have today, too? Mom when you first saw Dad, you hugged him and felt a strong connection to him? Well, is that feeling still there?

If you guys still love each other, then you may find me in Paris. If you don't love each other, go back home"

"Wow! Well, I do want you", Chris says

"That was determined before this!" Isabella says.

"Do you still love me? Do you still feel that strong connection?", Chris asks.

"Yes and yes. What about you?", Isabella asks.

"When I first saw you, I felt a really weird connection to you. I've never felt that with anyone else. I was afraid to find out more about it", Chris says.

"Why?"

"You say that you love me, but you love the old me. You may not love the me that you see in front of you. Plus, how can you love me after you found out all the terrible things that I have done?", Chris says.

"I never stopped loving you. I'm still mad at you for lying to me about the whole Suzy thing and then trying to manipulate my life" Isabella says.

"Do you think that you could love me as I am now? With all my flaws?", Chris asks her.

"Yes. What about you? Can you love me?", Isabella asks.

"This love that we had seems so powerful. I'm afraid of it. I'm afraid of loving you too much. I'm afraid that I'll be consumed by it and there will be nothing left of me", Chris says.

"So, you don't want to try?", Isabella asks.

"I didn't say that. I need time to think. You've got to remember that I've lost 18 years of my life. Things will never be the same between us and I don't want to fight the old me for your love", Chris says.

"So are we going to Paris or not?", Isabella asks.

"Let's go to Paris", Chris says.

Chris and Isabella board Chris's private plane and head to Paris.

Unknown to them, Zak and Tina have overheard the conversation. They are debating about how to proceed from this point. How are they going to make Chris lose his fear and give their love a chance?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 City of Lights**

En Route to Paris, France

Once again Chris lets Isabella have the bedroom. He's read through all of his journals. He's also seen a lot of the footage of her talking about their marriage.

_How am I supposed to compete against myself? How am I supposed to live up to her expectations? I know she really loved me, it would be easy to fall in love with her. They were quite alike - background (both came from broken homes and their parents had died young), they loved the outdoors (riding horses, going for walks) and of course the music. Maybe I'm already in love her, but too stupid to realize it. _

Paris, France

Zak and Tina have gotten a hotel room and they're trying to decide how to get Chris to lose his fear of falling in love with Isabella.

"Zak at least they're talking now. Your dad is getting to know your mom"

"I think we need to push him", Zak says.

"If we push him too far, he'll reject her. He needs to realize that he still loves her", Chris says.

Paris, France - That night

Isabella and Chris arrive in Paris. Zak has arranged for a private car to take them to the hotel. The hotel and room are the same places that Chris proposed to Isabella. Of course, he doesn't remember it, but she does.

"Oh, God!" Isabellasays.

"I know - this is where I proposed to you, isn't it?" Chris says.

"Yes, how did you know?", Isabella asks.

"I read about it. I wish that I remembered it", Chris says.

"My heart can't take much more of this - this is killing me. All of these memories that you don't share with me. " Isabella tells him.

"It's always going to be that way. Can you live like that if I'm with you?", Chris says.

"If I have you, I can survive anything", Isabella says.

"Well, let's check in", Chris says. They check in and Isabella realizes it's the same room that she stayed in all those years ago. She tells Chris about it.

"I think Zak needs to be disciplined. It's not right that he's putting us through this", Chris says.

"I think you're right. Maybe we should ground him until he's 18?", Isabella says.

"That sounds like a good idea!", Chris says as they walk to their room. They go inside and unpack their luggage.

"I keep waiting for Jill and Jean to pop out somewhere!", Isabella says.

"Do you want to go out to dinner? I know this great place that's near. If it's still around", Chris asks.

"Sure"

Chris and Isabella go out to dinner. They talk a lot. Since he's still stuck in 1990 she brings them up to date on their friends, soccer matches, music, and world events. They have a really good time.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor", Chris says.

"Are you sure?", Isabella asks.

"Don't you remember what I said about you and a bed?", Chris asks her as she blushes.

"Good night"

"Good night, Izzy"

Paris, France - Next Morning

"I can't believe our matchmakers haven't arranged something for us today", Chris says.

"What do you want to do?", Isabella asks.

"I think we need to stay here until we hear from them. I know it's cold out but do you want to explore the city?", Chris asks.

"Sure"

They spend the whole day exploring Paris. Chris takes her to some places that she's never been. They laugh, kiss, and touch each other the whole day.

When they come back to the hotel room, Zak's arranged a private dinner for them. Isabella's favorite flowers are on the table and they are served their favorite foods.

"Mmm, maybe we shouldn't ground him until he's 18?", Isabella says as she enjoys the food.

"Maybe until he's 15?", Chris says.

"That sounds good", Isabella says.

"I really enjoyed being with you today. I really wish I could remember you", Chris says.

"That means a lot to me", Isabella says as she reaches for his hand.

"Could you forgive me for lying to you? Could you forgive me for what I've put you through the last months?", Chris asks.

"Yes, but if you ever manipulate me again, I'll kill you myself!", Isabella says.

"Agreed. If anything comes up with MI5 or my past, I'll tell you", Chris says.

"Do you think that you could love me as I am now? I don't want you to forget about the past, but I want you to live in the present", Chris asks her.

"I already love you. I guess I'm consistent; it took a month for me to fall in love with you the first time! It took about a month for me to fall in love with you as you are now"

"I know you're not ever going to be your old self. I know the other half of you now - the guy that was an MI5 agent. I love you as you are now", Isabella says as the waiter brings something to Isabella.

"Oh my! It's my wedding ring! How did Zak find it?", Isabella asks.

"He didn't find it. I found it before we left for Nashville. I brought it with us just in case I needed it", Chris says.

"What do you need it for?", Isabella asks.

"You're either really obtuse or you want to make this very hard on me", Chris says as he gets down on his knees before her.

"I've been trying to fight the feelings that I have for you. It's just so damn strong, I couldn't beat it! Then, I realized that I didn't want to fight those feelings anymore. I never stopped loving you either. I love you! Since I don't remember marrying you the first time, will you marry me again?", Chris asks.

"Love, of course I will!", Isabella says as he puts his ring back on her finger. They kiss and kiss.

"I want to take you to bed. It won't just be sex tonight. I want to make love to you. Really make love to you all night long. If you'll let me?", Chris says.

"Of course!", Isabella says as he grabs her and throws her in the bed.

Paris, France - Next Morning

"Do you want food?", Isabella says.

"I need something to replenish myself", Chris says.

"That was quite a night!", Isabella says.

"You look like a woman who has been thoroughly loved", Chris says as he kisses her.

"Maybe we should forget about that food for a couple of hours..." Isabella says as she grabs him.

A few hours later, they do order food.

"Zak is going to be really happy that we're back together", Isabella says.

"When he does appear, I don't think we should give him the satisfaction. We should drive back home and be terrible to each other! I'd like to see him stew for awhile", Chris says.

"I think you're right. I'll hide my wedding ring", Isabella says.

At that time, they hear a knock on the door.

"I bet it's them! Yell at me", Chris whispers to her.

"Sex. That's all you care about, you dirty old man! I can get that from any man out there! You don't have anything special!", Isabella yells at him.

"Well, sweetheart, there's nothing special about you, either! I'm going to go out and find someone half your age and twice as hot!", Chris yells at her.

Tina and Zak come in the room. They look bewildered. Zak has never heard his dad yell at his mom!

"What do you want, you little brat! Your plans didn't work did, they?", Chris says.

"No, what happened? You guys didn't fall back in love?", Zak asks.

"How could I love that woman? She's nuts!", Chris says.

"How could I love him? He's stuck in 1990 and he acts like it!", Isabella says as she goes to put some clothes on.

"Chris, I'm really sorry that this didn't work out", Tina says

"Well, it's not your fault. Zak, you're grounded until you're 18!", Chris tells him. Zak is stunned - his dad has never disciplined him.

"Our car isn't in town. So, we're going to rent a car and drive home. It should be real fun driving with that woman!", Chris says.

"Can Zak and I come with you?", Tina asks.

"Yes", Chris says.

Isabella and Chris pack. The four of them ride back home together. All the while Isabella and Chris insult each other. Tina and Zak are stunned.

Two hours away from Paris, France - That Night

"Zak and Chris, would you like to come in for some dinner?", Isabella asks.

"I think I'm going to check into a hotel room", Chris says. She doesn't want to be around these two crazy people anymore.

"I insist that you stay. There's something Isabella and I would like to tell you before dinner", Chris says.

They order dinner from one of their favorite restaurants. Before they eat, Chris stands up.

"We have an announcement to make. We're getting married again", Chris says.

"What? You guys fought like cats and dogs all the way here", Chris says.

"That was an act. We didn't want you guys to think that your plan had worked! We wanted to make you suffer!", Isabella says.

"Excellent news! I knew you guys would get your groove back on!" Zak says as the three of them hug.

Later that night...

"So, you think I'm nuts, do you?", Isabella says as she and Chris get ready for bed.

"Yes, you're crazy in love with me", Chris says.

"So, you think I'm a dirty old man?", Chris asks her.

"Well, not really..", Isabella says.

"Well, come here and I'll show you what this dirty old man has in store for you tonight!", Chris tells her. She comes to him and they spend another blissful night together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Epilogue**

Isabella and Chris's House - 5 Years Later

After Isabella and Chris had remarried, they set about working on their next movie. They finished it in late 2009. The album went on to break the sales figure of their previous movie. It was also Isabella's last movie. Chris did produce a few more movies, but he had retired that year. He and Isabella were busy writing movie scripts for other people.

When Isabella had told Jean that she and Chris were back together and that they were getting remarried, Jean told her she was crazy! Isabella reminded her that she had told her that the first time. Nothing could deter Isabella, she was set on marrying Chris again. They remarried with Zak as Chris's best man. Both Chris's and Isabella's families were present.

When Isabella was questioned about Chris's 'affair' she told the press that the heart wanted what the heart wanted and that she had forgiven him for all the hell that he had put her through.

Chris's memory never came back. His deepest regret was that he couldn't remember those years with Isabella and Zak. He was deeply grateful that he had her. She was the love of his life.

In fact the love of his life was outside waiting on him to play soccer with her.

"Love, are you coming? We're waiting on you!", Isabella says as she and Zak are warming up.

"Izzy, I'm on my way", Chris joins them.

"Daddy, you teach me, too?", their little girl asks him.

"Of course, I will pumpkin!", Chris says as he lifts up his daughter and thanks god that her mother had given him a second chance.

THE END!!


End file.
